


康纳的生贺补档

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 今年康纳生日的贺文，但是挂了……补档补档……





	康纳的生贺补档

袖剑插进脖颈的那一刻，海尔森·肯威听见呼呼的风声，下一秒才意识到那是自己血液流失的声音。他在疼痛和慌乱里放开儿子的喉咙去捂住自己的伤处，在意识到一切回天无力后反而冷静了下来。  
现在康纳咳嗽着爬了起来，他们的位置逆转了，海尔森用力捂住伤口，血沫在他喉咙里让他感到一阵腥甜，眼前的世界混乱不堪，唯一清晰的只有爬起来站直的康纳低头看他的表情。现在海尔森明白：一切都完了，他的性命保不住了，他和康纳之间也彻底结束了。  
“别以为我会捧着你的脸颊说我错了，”说这话时海尔森感觉到自己的气息越来越不通畅，“我不会流泪，也不会猜想那些可能发生的事。我相信你明白的。”  
康纳只是低头看着他，不耐烦而冷漠的看着他就好像厌烦了争吵的丈夫看着身边的怨妇。是的，康纳明白，他们已经完了，从一开始他们就在犯错。合作也好，互相利用也好，那些在当时无法控制住的温情也好，又或者是在某个夜晚康纳无声无息摸上他的床而他放空了自己不去拒绝，这一切都是可怕的，本来可以避免的错误——他们本应无情的相斗直到一方无怨无悔的死去，却自找麻烦的靠近对方，导致在最终的这一刻，他们失去了更多。  
“不过，某种程度上我依然以你为荣。你展现出过人的信念、力量和勇气。这些都是崇高的品质。”  
康纳没有回话，表情也没有松动，海尔森感到某种悲凉的悔意。  
“很久以前我就该杀了你的。”他说。  
他最后讽刺的看着这个手上沾着他的血的人，他的儿子，他的情人，他的仇敌，这个人将继续走那条耗费青春和生命的道路，而他即将解脱。他感到放松，感到平静，于是他平静的倒下了。  
康纳走了。  
然后回来了。

现在海尔森憎恨这件事：他本该躺在那里流着血死掉，但是如今却要在虚弱和高烧里挣扎，先是意识昏沉，吃什么吐什么，再是头痛欲裂，伤口让他无法自如的转动头部，很多次他险些丧命，康纳又不嫌麻烦的把那个医生拽了过来，让他再次在疼痛和虚弱之中睁开眼睛。  
他不了解时间，也不知道自己到底在哪儿。康纳很多时候根本不出现，出现的只有医生和一个给他做饭擦脸的女人。他经常忘记到底发生了什么，每次睁眼都疑惑自己为什么要躺在这里，为什么受伤，为什么身边都是陌生人。他躺的浑身疼，小腿抽筋，但是他又起不来，这让他感到绝望。  
好在绝望也不会绝望很久，他一天里有三分之二的时间在睡觉，所有的体力都用在了恢复上。时间对他来说，几乎不存在。他仿佛回到了当初被小刺客捅了一刀后的那一年，只是这次恢复的更慢，更累。  
我老了。他看着天花板想。  
他睡睡醒醒，醒醒睡睡，有时睁眼看见的是那个女人，有时睁眼看见的是康纳。康纳坐在他床边看着他，海尔森疲惫的睁睁眼，什么也不说，康纳也不说话。只有一次海尔森沙哑的问他：“查尔斯死了吗？”  
“还没有。”康纳说。  
每次看见康纳，康纳都比上一次更憔悴。海尔森难得神智清楚的时候，心里跟明镜似的。康纳在追捕查尔斯李，可能是不眠不休的追捕。  
海尔森想爬起来，去救查尔斯，但是他能做的只有闭上眼，做梦。  
终于有一天他能坐起来了，扭头看向窗户，这才发觉外面白雪皑皑，一片明亮。  
盯着一条被积雪压弯的枝条，他渐渐的坐不住了，躺回去了。  
我受伤的时候是九月份，那个女人说现在十二月份。他暗自寻思。原来我才睡了三个月。  
三个月，康纳还不至于把圣殿毁的彻底，如果我现在爬起来，一切还可以重新开始。  
晚上的时候康纳回来了，熊一样的大个子晃进卧室：“我听说你能坐了。”  
海尔森正倚着床头坐着，苍白的手指无力的试图剥开一个橘子。康纳耐心的等了他一会儿，终于忍不住上去替他剥。海尔森叹了口长气，注意到儿子脸色苍白，行动不便。  
“你受伤了？”他问。  
康纳低着头剥橘子，动作慢的好像蜗牛上树，海尔森的眼睛紧紧跟着他的脸，却分析不出他的神色。  
康纳变了，变得比以前更疲惫和丧气，他的眉目好像蒙了一层灰一样，他的嘴角是垮下去的，他的眼睛没有以前那么天真到明亮，康纳看起来是一棵被风雨击打了的小树，伤痕累累，垂头丧气。但是海尔森不关心他为什么会变成这样。海尔森尽量不让自己关心这个。  
终于康纳剥开了那个该死的橘子，他把橘子掰开再掰开，然后慢吞吞的把其中一瓣送到父亲嘴边。海尔森没有拒绝，反正现在抬手都够累的。橘子很凉，不太甜，但是没必要要求太高。海尔森看着他骨节分明的手指，想起有一天晚上他们躺在一起，康纳使劲往他怀里缩，于是他就抓起康纳的手指头咬了一口来警告他。咬的也不重，有个不显眼的牙印，跟闹着玩似的。结果他的傻儿子看着他笑的真跟个傻子似的就好像这有多可乐一样。第二天康纳告诉他，阿基里斯养的那个小狗也喜欢这么咬人手指头，气得他抬脚就往康纳靴子上使劲来了一下。  
海尔森不知道如果现在抓起康纳的手指咬一口，康纳还会不会笑。  
他的傻儿子——现在看起来没那么傻了——沉默的自己吃了一瓣橘子，父子俩相对无言。  
海尔森扭头去看外面的雪景，夜晚让雪地显得更加明亮但是也更昏沉。这很好看，也很凄凉。  
“我杀了他。”康纳突然没头没脑的说。  
这句话简直平地一声雷，惊得海尔森一下子扭回头，简直要把刚刚愈合的伤口裂开。不需要问“他”是谁，他们都很清楚他们在谈什么。  
“我不相信，”海尔森努力平稳自己的呼吸，“才三个月。”  
“是一年三个月，父亲。”康纳抬起头，他没什么表情，甚至眼神还有些凄凉，但这落在海尔森眼里尽是讽刺。海尔森努力挪动自己的手，抓起剩下的橘子，无力的不痛不痒的砸在毁掉他半生心血的人的胸脯上。  
“出去。”他哑着嗓子说。

 

北美圣殿几乎是消失了，或者是他们有意隐藏了起来，无论如何，康纳一时间是寻不到他们的踪迹，也没有必要去步步紧逼。他现在的心思全在兄弟会的重建和建设家园，保护族人上。冰雪渐渐消融的时候，曾经被医生断定时日无多的海尔森开始下床了。但是他的走动范围也只有这栋房子的周边，他时常只是站在房子后面的悬崖边，一站就半天。康纳似乎没什么时间管他，新的兄弟会有太多的事情要导师亲自处理。  
有时海尔森坐在阿基里斯·达文波特的书房里，暗自寻思是已经去世的这位归隐的刺客赢得了胜利，还是自己赢得了胜利。最终他无力的感觉，阿基里斯才是赢家，尽管自己苟活到现在，却输的一无所有。  
有时家园其他人会来拜访海尔森——他们对这个住在达文波特庄园据说是康纳亲生父亲的人好奇的要死。海尔森平静的接受他们的慰问，收下了他们送来的礼物，有吃的，有衣服，有猎物，还有一对夫妻送了篮鸡蛋给他补身体。海尔森统统收下，礼貌的表示感谢，然后礼貌的结束话题——最后大家得出结论，这人可能跟康纳一样倔，或者跟阿基里斯一样倔，大概住在达文波特庄园的人都得是倔脾气。  
等到三月份开春的时候，康纳开始经常呆在家园了，不过那是因为兄弟会的总部开始在这里建立了，也就是说海尔森得天天看着一群兄弟会的新鲜血液进进出出。从此海尔森要么在二楼呆着，要么在悬崖边呆着，只有吃饭的时候才肯出现在一楼。年轻的刺客们对他很客气——但这不过是因为他是康纳的父亲，除此以外，一个虚弱的糟老头没理由得到任何尊敬。  
康纳试图和他讲话，他也有所回应，但是干巴巴的，没有营养的对话比白开水还无聊。经常康纳只能问他中午想吃什么，晚上想吃什么，明天早上又想吃什么，然后海尔森统统回答随便，之后就是尴尬的沉默，大片大片的空白。康纳显然想要改变这一切，但是他们之间禁忌的话题太多了，总不能跟父亲大谈兄弟会如何欣欣向荣，更何况海尔森的态度也很消极，似乎并没有缓和两人关系的意思。  
但是康纳决心想出办法来。他不能让海尔森这么消沉下去。  
“你应该经常出去走走，”有一天康纳突然对他说，彼时他们两三天没讲话了，不是因为吵架了，只是因为没必要说话，“晒晒太阳什么的……马棚里有马，你想进城玩玩都行。”  
“你是要赶我走吗？”海尔森看着书反问他。  
“你明知道我不是这个意思，只是看你不是看书就是发呆……”  
“那你能给我弄条狗吗？”  
“狗。”康纳跟着重复，就好像突然听不懂英语了似的。  
“狗。”海尔森对他点点头。  
“你要养狗。”康纳干巴巴的说。  
“是啊，”海尔森心平气和的把书放在腿上，并不去嘲笑康纳的反应速度，“我想养狗了。不用是什么名贵的狗，普通点就行，你知道，就是那种老头子们闲着没事溜着玩的狗。”  
“你又不是老头子。”康纳冲着他拧起眉头。  
“我是，康纳，我老了，过几年我都六十了，”海尔森平静的说，“我决定要过老年人的生活了，就是溜溜狗养养花，闲着没事下下棋的那种。直到死掉我都打算过那种日子。”  
“……”  
“所以能不能把我的狗弄来？”  
康纳张开嘴然后闭上，闭上后又张开，然后他一下子把兜帽戴头上抱着头拼命思考起来。  
“看在上帝的份上，一条狗那么难弄吗！”  
“不，”康纳闷闷的说，“我在思考我应该送你多丑的狗。”  
海尔森啪的一下把书扔了过去，刺客一抬手接了个正着。  
“还好，”他看起来还心有余悸，“看来你还有发脾气的力气，没有老到傻掉。”  
“我当然没傻，你乱七八糟的胡说些什么？”海尔森恼怒的问。  
“我觉得你现在特别傻，”刺客不怕死的发表言论，“你可能只能拄着拐棍看看景了，连话都不说，没想到你还能养狗。你不会是觉得自己已经记忆力衰退到不认路，所以要养条狗来带自己回房间吧？”  
“拉顿哈给顿！”海尔森拍案而起，“你是不是找死！”  
康纳来不及庆祝父亲流利的叫出自己的本名就大笑着从窗户跳了出去，当海尔森冲到窗户边时看见他蹲在窗外的树干上笑的前仰后合。春天带来的绿意已经在树干上蔓延开来，海尔森的儿子就在这绿意和明媚的阳光下笑个不停。  
“你才跟个傻子似的！”海尔森对他喊。下面路过的人们震惊的看着这对不苟言笑的父子发神经。  
“那也是遗传你！”康纳回嘴说，然后他神经病一样大笑着跑掉了。海尔森气的拍了拍窗台，小孩似的跺着脚走回去一屁股坐回扶手椅里，然后才意识到自己的嘴角还挂着笑。

就跟打开了什么奇怪的闸门一样，当天晚上吃完晚饭康纳突然冲进海尔森房间，把他按在床上。海尔森正惊慌失措的心想这小子哪儿来的性致，就被按着好好的挠了一遍痒痒肉，等到康纳快速窜走的时候，海尔森已经笑的爬都爬不起来了。于是第二天早上康纳大步流星准备打开一楼的屋门时，发现自己的手被牢牢粘在了门把手上，出现在楼梯上的海尔森对他耸耸肩就回书房看书去了，最后还是小刺客们想法设法的解救了导师（就是手上掉了层皮）。第三天海尔森在书里发现书签被换成了一只死毛毛虫（他绝不会承认那几乎震碎玻璃的尖叫声是来自他自己的喉咙，绝不）。第四天康纳在翻窗时（他不敢再去开门）因为窗台涂了油一下子摔到了地上，还是当着新手刺客们的面。第五天海尔森吃饭吃出一口盖在菜叶下的盐粒，然后拿着叉子追了康纳十多分钟。第六天……第六天他们休战了。  
因为康纳弄来了一条小黑狗。  
“我让你弄一条狗，也没让你弄这么小的，”海尔森哭笑不得的说，“眼睛都睁不开，你让我怎么养。”  
康纳手里捧着一个小木箱，里面铺着几块软绵绵的布料，一只小奶狗在里面砸吧着嘴，眼睛半睁不睁，黑色的毛油光水亮。海尔森摸着下巴一脸嫌弃。  
“养奶狗别提多麻烦。”  
“可是如果我不把它拿回来，它的主人就要扔了它了。”康纳振振有词的说。  
“你可真会给我添乱，”海尔森对着他撇嘴，“这是个姑娘还是和你一样的臭小子？让我看看……”  
“母的。”康纳回答。  
“那比你省心。”海尔森立刻说。康纳对他的言语攻击不屑一顾。

尽管嘴上嫌弃，但是海尔森对这只小狗比谁都用心。他怕小狗在春天里觉得冷，天天抱着小狗坐在火炉前。小狗还没长牙，他就给它一勺一勺的喂米糊掺羊奶。康纳看着都要嫉妒了，声称父亲都没有这么照顾过自己。海尔森立刻把盛着米糊的勺子往他脸上怼，康纳当然不吃，被海尔森糊了半张脸。  
“她有名字吗？”有一天康纳坐在旁边问。小奶狗扒拉着海尔森的手指头，好像把海尔森当成妈妈了。  
“刮刮。”海尔森安然回答。  
“很幼稚。”康纳翻翻白眼。  
“哦，你有什么高见吗？”  
“伊欧乃欧特。”  
“伊欧……什么？”  
“伊欧乃欧特。”  
海尔森瞪着他，好像他说出的是什么小恶魔的名字。  
“不不不，她叫刮刮。”  
“伊欧乃欧特。”康纳坚持的重复。  
“那到底什么意思？！”  
“彩虹。”康纳说。  
海尔森搂紧了怀里的小东西。  
“随你便，我要叫她刮刮。”  
“那我就叫她伊欧乃欧特。”  
可怜小狗不知道两个主人在吵什么，迷茫的看看这两位，呜咽一声往海尔森怀里扎。康纳掐着腰看着，哼了一声。  
“我也能扎他怀里，你少得意。”他指着小狗的鼻子说。  
“康纳？你多大了？”海尔森难以置信的说。  
“过了下周就二十六。”  
“那你还跟一只奶狗争？”  
康纳不屑的撇撇嘴，跑去跟小刺客们说话了。

过了下周就二十六了。  
海尔森把这句话揣摩了一会儿，一时间心境复杂，不知是喜是悲。喜的是康纳已经长得这么大了，二十六，大小伙子的好年纪，悲的是原来自己把这孩子的生日忘了个一干二净 ，怪不得送狗的时候康纳眼睛晶晶亮，不仅是等着自己夸他，也在暗示自己到了送生日礼物的时候了。  
海尔森被难住了。  
这送什么好呢？

海尔森忘了不代表大家都会忘，家园的人们可忘不了康纳的生日。那天晚上，大家在家园的旅馆里开了个小小的聚会。聚会提供食物和酒水，大家一直弹琴，唱歌，跳舞，连神父也小口啜着苏打水坐在角落里拍手。康纳作为聚会的主角，一直不好意思的笑，笑的脸都红了。海尔森近来已经和大家厮混的很熟了，这会儿摸上了钢琴键，熟悉了一会儿就流畅的弹奏起来。一个女猎人很羡慕的看着，和他约定要跟他学弹琴。海尔森对她的乐感十分赞许。康纳一边被坏心眼的小刺客们一杯杯灌酒，一边频频去看海尔森微微带着笑意的脸。  
等到神父宣布是时候送礼物的时候，康纳收到了一把新匕首，一双布鞋，一条温暖的披风，腊肉，香肠。轮到海尔森的时候康纳紧紧盯着他，紧张不安的等待来自父亲的生日礼物。  
海尔森不知道从哪个角落抱出了小黑狗。  
“我把她的冠名权送给你，”海尔森郑重其事的说，“你可以叫她伊欧乃欧特了。”  
大家哄堂大笑，因为每个人都知道这对父子在狗的名字上的争执。康纳也笑的前仰后合，心里却隐隐的泛出一些失落。  
尽管已经尽力的想让父亲活的高兴，但是谁又能在毕生心血被毁，还险些丢了性命后彻底释怀呢？  
也许父亲永远不会真的原谅自己，康纳看着他继续去和女猎人谈琴，并不清楚康纳的失落。也许父亲现在和自己说说笑笑，就是最大的让步了。也许自己的那一袖剑，已经把父子最后的温情彻底捅散。  
康纳没办法奢求更多了。他只能希望父亲好好的平安的呆在他身边，不要突然有一天静悄悄的离开，只留下一只汪呜汪呜找不到最爱的人的小狗。  
他们永远也回不到温存的过去。

月明星稀，小旅馆的笑声渐渐止歇，大家互相告别，结束了这个生日聚会。康纳喝的有一点醉，还偏不让别人扶。海尔森无奈的让小刺客们回去休息，自己掺着儿子往家走。康纳虽然走不稳路，脑子倒是很清醒，故意的靠在父亲身上，闻着父亲身上的味道，偷偷摸摸的享受这一点温存。刮刮——现在是伊欧乃欧特，还是不太会走路，躺在海尔森另一边臂弯里，转着滴溜溜的黑眼睛欣赏着夜空。  
到家后海尔森把儿子往床上一丢，叹口气，难得慈父一回，帮儿子脱靴子脱衣服。康纳瘫在床上，随便父亲挪动自己，百无聊赖的盯着房顶的一点点裂纹看，好像那里能长出花似的。  
直到海尔森悄无声息的钻进被子他才反应过来。  
“父亲？”他有点慌乱的去看海尔森，“你要跟我睡吗？”  
海尔森用鼻子哼了一下来嘲笑他的慌乱，然后语调温柔起来：“生日快乐，康纳，别告诉我你醉的没办法收下你的生日礼物。”  
康纳瞠目结舌了一会儿，突然被一股难以言喻的情感淹没。父亲很久很久没有和他做过这个了，他们更多的是争吵，争斗，在一切尘埃落定后海尔森又变的那么的——对世界上的一切都漫不经心，把自己封闭起来。说不绝望是假的，康纳曾经以为他永远的失去了他爱的那个海尔森。  
但是突然间的，过去的海尔森回来了。曾经在天鹰号船长室里和康纳缠绵的那个海尔森，站在康纳身后把手放在他肩膀上的海尔森，那个尝试着和儿子亲近又试图掩饰的海尔森。康纳的眼泪几乎要夺眶而出，他一个翻身抱住海尔森，把手脚都缠上去，说什么都不想放开了。海尔森的手抚摸着他的头发，刮刮——伊欧乃欧特在角落里的窝里使劲抬起头来看他俩。  
“父亲，”康纳哽咽的说，“我……”  
不需要他说出口，海尔森好像什么都懂，只是轻轻吻了他的头发。

康纳没有错过良机，他当然和父亲做了，性急的又带一点温柔的掠夺父亲。无论他做什么海尔森都绝不反抗，只是在他身下微微的喘息，在接吻时激烈回吻，在他插入时颤抖着用气声呻吟，在他用力顶撞时张开腿迎合。康纳被性快感烧昏了头，除了本能的接吻和顶撞什么都想不起来，经久不经性事让他格外兴奋，恨不能把攒了这么久的欲望一下子全泄在海尔森体内，把海尔森灌的满满。海尔森明显也被他撩的格外兴起，把腿牢牢缠在他腰上，头发散在枕头上，眼神迷离，呻吟一阵高过一阵，在康纳速度稍慢时还会扭动着祈求他，诱惑的康纳都不知道怎么办，只能抱着他疯了一样的啃咬，像一头野狼攫住自己的猎物一样，尽情的撕咬掠夺。他咬着父亲的乳尖，下身不停的挺动，享受着这个人所有的魅力，就像是享受一杯上好的酒。海尔森被他弄的一阵一阵的发抖，哑着嗓子呼唤他，要他更用力，更深入，于是康纳压住他的腿，往里钻，再钻，碾磨着那人的腺体，恨不能把整个人都挤进去。海尔森欢欣鼓舞的尖叫，爽的要死要活。最后一刻他使劲的抱住康纳，几乎让康纳动弹不得。  
康纳被快感烧干了脑子，一口咬在他肩膀上，恨不能把他整个人吃掉。  
罢战息兵后，海尔森半睁着眼躺在康纳怀里。康纳把被子扯过来，把两个人裹得严严实实，然后搂着海尔森一阵晃，晃得海尔森头都晕了。  
“你刚醒的那一阵子，”过了一会儿康纳说，“我以为你什么都不关心了，我以为你不爱我了。”  
“我现在也没说爱你。”海尔森悠悠的说，吓的康纳猛地一震，然后海尔森笑了起来。  
“你吓唬我。”康纳指责说。  
“我爱你，”海尔森平静的回答，“我承认我一开始放弃了一切……我什么都不在乎了。但是我意识到我还在乎你的笑容……直到现在我也做不到正视之前发生的所有事情，但是有你在这里，还有刮刮，我想我可以继续这样过下去。这样就很好，我应该别无所求。”  
康纳沉默了一会儿，然后伸手去摸索海尔森颈部的疤痕，那里曾经差点要了他的命。事实上，那里夺走了他的所有。  
“对不起。”康纳小声说。  
“没关系。”海尔森回答。  
小狗在角落里汪呜汪呜的叫了起来，嫌他们吵到她睡觉。父子俩这才意识到还有个小小的旁观者。康纳瞪了小狗一眼，扎进父亲怀里。  
“我能睡他怀里，而你只能睡狗窝。”他小声对刮刮说。海尔森一巴掌呼在他头上。

日子一天天的过，仿佛没有什么大事情发生。尽管海尔森公开宣布把小狗的冠名权转让给康纳，但是所有人还是像故意欺负康纳一样管她叫刮刮，毕竟伊欧乃欧特实在是太难叫了。康纳垂死挣扎了一阵子，终于放弃了。  
“你自己有了女儿再叫这个怪名字吧。”海尔森告诉他，康纳哭笑不得的招呼小狗，小狗理都不理他。  
“小白眼狼，”康纳指责她，“是我把你抱来的。”  
刮刮用屁股对着他，来告诉他才是家庭地位最低的那个。

有时海尔森抚摸着刮刮，寻思着是他先老死还是刮刮先老死。他希望是刮刮，这样他就能给这只小蠢狗养老送终，康纳可不会把她宠上天。

夏天的时候刮刮已经可以满地乱跑了，海尔森每天得喊着她的名字找她吃饭。有时候刺客们抱着她把她送回来，告诉海尔森，刮刮今天拿兄弟会的文件磨牙，咬坏了某个刺客的衣服。“她还是个孩子。”海尔森严肃的说，然后抱着刮刮去给她加餐了。康纳也只能对刺客们的抱怨置若罔闻。  
“偶然也管管你的狗。”有一天晚上康纳抱怨说，彼时海尔森正坐在他腿上，皱着眉感觉自己体内被彻底填满。  
“你把她抱回来的，”海尔森搂住他的脖子，“狗被谁抱回来就随谁。”  
然后刮刮就来床上捣乱了，她甚至敢在这个时候舔海尔森的腰。还不等康纳发作，海尔森就一巴掌把她拍了下去。  
“反了你了，”海尔森骂她，“什么时候都敢来凑热闹。”  
刮刮委屈的跑掉了，康纳心里彻底舒坦了。

冬天的时候海尔森的旧伤总是疼，脖颈，手腕，腹部。康纳把壁炉烧的旺旺的烘的屋里滚烫，然后抱着父亲躺在被子下。刮刮钻进被子懂事的盘成一团，毛茸茸暖洋洋的贴在海尔森肚子上。  
海尔森眯着眼睛，感觉舒服的很，放松的靠在康纳胸前。康纳把嘴唇贴在他额头上，心里觉得很安宁，很幸福。  
“我们永远这样下去吧。”他孩子气的对海尔森说，惹得海尔森很爱怜的抚摸他。  
“当然了，”海尔森告诉他，“我们永远这样下去。”


End file.
